


It's Raining Somewhere

by minoriaki



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Sidem
Genre: Lots of this is reminiscing, M/M, SideM Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minoriaki/pseuds/minoriaki
Summary: Soichiro spends his morning reminiscing while he makes Kamiya breakfast in bed.





	It's Raining Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Secret santa gift for hokkefuckingp on twitter!
> 
> It may not be very festive (or festive at all), but I hope you like it!

It was rare for Soichiro to rise before Kamiya did, but when it did happen, Soichiro cherished it. Hearing the gentle tap of rain against the window, he rose slowly and carefully from bed. He stole a look at Kamiya's side-sleeping form, limbs gathered loosely inward as he breathed in and out peacefully. Finally, he smiled as his feet, clumsy with sleep, carried him to the bathroom and then to the kitchen of his apartment.

It had been a late night: a photoshoot followed by a busy evening at the café had worn the two of them out until Kamiya had collapsed in his arms and quietly asked if he could stay over. Even if it hadn't been for the fact they were seeing each other, Soichiro's apartment was closer and Kamiya was really nearly asleep on his feet by the time they got in the door. It was no wonder he was still in bed, really.

Drowsily taking the milk, eggs and butter out of his fridge and thoughtfully checking how much he had of each, his hands slowly shook off their sluggishness and gained the confidence of the trained and skilled pâtissier he was. This morning it would be pancakes, he decided, and quickly got to work whisking the dry ingredients as he set egg whites and in a standing mixer to whip until stiff peaks formed. Glossy peaks would remain after the beater was lifted, but for now Soichiro just kept a watch on them and scraped the sides of the bowl every once in a while.

As he mixed and folded the ingredients together, watching the rain on the kitchen window, the gentle sound carried him into reminiscence. To a time when both of their hair was shorter, Soichiro was outwardly grumpier, and Kamiya got himself into even more trouble.

The rain had made a soft tapping noise on the nylon of his umbrella on his walk home. Soichiro and his blue umbrella found Kamiya and his lack thereof, Kamiya himself on the verge of soaked underneath a small awning he had passed each day on his way home from school.

With the experience that only someone close to Yukihiro Kamiya would have, Soichiro had pulled out the second umbrella from his bag and handed it over wordlessly.

"Shinonome, you're my hero," Kamiya had said much like every other time this had happened, Soichiro's family name warm and familiar on his tongue as he opened the red umbrella out into the street. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Catch a cold, likely." It was matter-of-fact, and Kamiya had smiled, his smile less trained and slightly lopsided in his adolescence.

"Yeah, probably." Kamiya waved, as he went off, presumably home-- except he was headed the wrong way. "See you tomorrow?"

"Hold on," Soichiro had said with urgency before Kamiya got too far, "This way." He moved in a different direction in order to lead the way. "I suppose I should walk you home if you're getting lost already. Besides, I need that umbrella back for other Kamiya-related-emergencies." This earned him a soft laugh, and they set off.

He needed the second umbrella. The first time this had happened, they'd had to share Soichiro's umbrella and both their shoulders had been soaked when Kamiya insisted on holding it and kept tilting it back and forth absentmindedly as he spoke. Soichiro was pretty sure he had looked like a soaked angry cat.

Soichiro smiled as he thought of that, quietly pouring batter into the frying pan he'd heated. At the time, he'd been embarrassed at the thought of sharing an umbrella, a feeling that some time later he would recognise as budding affection. But Kamiya was still Kamiya, and no amount of umbrella sharing and no amount of time would change the fact that sometimes he was an excited puppy and couldn't hold an umbrella straight.

After Soichiro had offered to walk Kamiya home--or rather, insisted on it--they had walked in silence for a while, being passed by other students as they took their time. Every once in a while Kamiya would attempt a wrong turn, and Soichiro would have to call after him or grab him by the shoulder to keep him on track; not to mention, Kamiya had attempted to give his umbrella away no less than three times before being reminded it wasn't his to give away, something he still had a tendency to do.

All things considered, the walk was fine, and Soichiro had enjoyed the company. It had put his mind at ease to know Kamiya got somewhere safely, and he felt some kind of strange pride knowing he was the one to get him there.

The rain pattered quietly on their umbrellas, Kamiya still managing to get wet somehow before they had paused underneath some shelter.

They had talked briefly about their math homework, then trailed off.

"Hey, Shinonome."

"Mhm?"

"What do you want to do when you're older?"

Soichiro had kicked a rock. "You first."

"But I asked you first!"

Another kick, another rock skittering across the road. "I asked you second."

Kamiya hummed, opting for going first instead of challenging Soichiro's very poor argument. "I think I want to be some kind of explorer."

Soichiro's eyebrow raised as he turned to face him. "An explorer? So traveling?"

"Exactly!" Kamiya's face lit up, and the sight of it made a small pang in Soichiro's stomach.

"I knew you wanted to travel, but I didn't know you wanted to make a career out of it." His voice was nonchalant, something he made a conscious effort to do. It was better than letting the concern he felt come out as something that sounded like anger, something he still had to work on at twenty one.

"Well, they say 'do what you love', right?" Kamiya was still smiling ear to ear, looking out into the sky beyond them as if he could see the possibilities past it. "And travelling is my dream. I want to see the whole world, top to bottom." 

Soichiro had paused, thoughtful, and the more he pondered Kamiya's plans the more unease he felt. What if he didn't come home safely? What if he got a little too buddy-buddy with the wrong lion while traveling through Africa? What if he ended up in the Bermuda Triangle and was lost forever? That would be a truly Kamiya thing to do. He could feel concern bubbling up his throat and quickly swallowed it back down.

He would never stop him, he wanted Kamiya to be happy after all, but he still would worry. Given Kamiya's sense of direction, it was only natural that Soichiro would have felt more secure if Kamiya would stay by his side. He cared for very few people, but Kamiya was at the top of that list, and he wasn't quite sure what he would do without him. Soichiro cleared his mind before he was hit over the head with his own feelings.

"Shinonome?"

He looked down.

His feelings had seemed to have taken a detour down to his hand, as he found his pinky tightly intertwined with Kamiya's. 

He now noticed the surprise and the soft blush on Kamiya's face, but more so he noticed the warmth emanating from Kamiya's hand as he let Soichiro keep his grip on his pinky, as awkward as the physical sensation of their intertwined pinkies was. This warmth would become more and more familiar, but this was the first time he felt the dryness of Kamiya's hand in his own, even if only one finger.

After one finger, Soichiro swallowed and upped it to five, carefully watching Kamiya’s gaze intensify and his ears go slightly red, slipping his hand into Kamiya’s slightly larger one as if it didn’t affect him at all.

And then he lied.

"I don't know what I want to be," Soichiro had said, looking out into the rain-soaked street as he had ended the conversation.

The memory was a warm one, and resurfaced in his mind every once in a while. Soichiro cherished it and kept it in the back pocket of his mind so to speak, bringing it back up when it rained or he was feeling particularly sentimental. 

He quickly sliced fruit and plated the pancakes with cream and a berry purée, poured two cups of coffee and carried a now fully laden tray back to the bedroom. It seemed Kamiya had shifted in his sleep; he was now sprawled face down across his side of the bed. Sighing with a smile, Soichiro nudged the bed with one leg. "Kamiya."

"Nn."

Another nudge. "Kamiya, breakfast."

"Mmmmmm." He rolled over, bedhead spiky and ridiculous, and gave Soichiro a big warm smile as he sat on the side of the bed.

"Pancakes," Soichiro said as Kamiya sat up, yawning.

Kamiya reached for the tray, his face radiating warmth, before Soichiro pulled it away.

"If you get berries on my sheets, I'll be mad."

"Of course."

Soichiro gently passed him the tray, and watched him take a long drink of coffee.

He'd lied that rainy day, because he hadn't known quite how to say what he wanted. He'd wanted to be the one to keep Kamiya out of trouble, to take care of him. To make sure he was in one piece.

Of course Kamiya had done his traveling, but he had come home in one piece by some miracle. And now, kissing the top of Kamiya's head as he sleepily ate the pancakes he'd made, Soichiro felt content.

He'd gotten his wish, after all.


End file.
